Shere Khan
Shere Kahn is the evil tiger from the Disney 1967 animated movie, The Jungle Book, and its 2016 live-action remake. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diego (Ice Age) vs. Shere Khan (Completed) * Scar vs Shere Khan (Completed) * Shere Khan vs Sabor * Simba vs Shere Kahn Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * The Big One * Chimera (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Velociraptor (Jurassic Park) * Deinonychus (Jurassic Fight Club) * Future Predator (Primeval) * Indoraptor * Koba (Planet of the Apes) * Mega Lion * Mufasa * Phango (Khumba) * Raptor Squad (Any member) * Sabor (Tarzan) * Soto or one of his pack * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Tiger (Animal Face-off) * Utahraptor * Zira History Shere Khan is a Bengal Tiger, who was born in India, probably in the Kingdom of Maharashtra. He was born with a withered leg, and was nicknamed “the Lame One” by his mother. Perhaps due to his feelings of inadequacy, Shere Khan became very aggressive, and worked to overcome his weaknesses. He became very arrogant and self-centered along the way, eventually thinking of himself as the rightful king of the jungle. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Height: 2'9-3'6 at shoulder *Weight: 485lbs *Age: Likely 4 years old (He was pretty mature for a tiger) *Alias: Khan, Old Stripes, Lord of the Jungle, Kahnny, Stripes, Your Highness, Big Bully, Chum, Little Pussycat *Tyrannical ruler of the Indian jungle *Mowgli's arch-nemesis *Has an undying hatred of mankind *Formerly friends with Baloo, Bagheera and Kaa Powers and Abilities *Stalking *Stealth *Strength *Speed *Durability *Leaping *Acrobatics *Hunting *Intelligence *Jaw strength *Senses *Roars *Cunning *Sharp fangs and sharp claws *Blending *Climbing *Paw swiping *Immunity to Kaa's hypnosis Feats *King Louie, an orangutan who could hold a ceiling made out of rock, was afraid of him *Pulled at and outright manhandled Kaa with little to no effort *Easily overpowered Baloo, a really big and fat Indian sloth bear *Crushed a coconut with his paw *Barely made a long jump to an ornery-shaped rock in hot pursuit of Mowgi and Shanti *Took a tackle from Baloo that sent him flying against a wall *Survived falling several stories down a pit of lava and managed to land safely on his feet on the one, very small area of safe rock amidst the magma *Came close to killing Mowgli if not for multiple outside interferences *Seemingly tortured Baloo to death Weaknesses *Overconfident, and can attack recklessly *Fears man's gun and man's fire *Same biological weaknesses as any animal *Got bested and humiliated trying to kill Mowgli in two movies *Considers himself above killing a defenseless target *Probably has low stamina like his real life counterparts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Cats Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Indian Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:US Combatants Category:Villains